vanhelsingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein's Monster
Frankenstein's Monster is a monster created by Dr. Frankenstein and used by Dracula as a source of power to bring his children to life. Personality Despite his fearsome appearance, the creature was actually perfectly peaceful but mentally disturbed, and due to a life of being treated like an outcast, he initially believed humans were the true monsters. He was initially quite grumpy, but helpful. Leading a difficult life, his own creator was murdered and he hid from Dracula, as well as being ostracized by most humans as they assumed he was an evil being or a dangerous leper, and because of the hostile reception he had from humanity, the monster was paranoid, jittery, and prone to defensive bursts of anger. However, after meeting Anna and Van Helsing and being accepted by them, he appeared very loyal and friendly, putting himself through pain to help them. Although he lived a difficult life of bitter isolation and pain, he valued his existence. This might be because he wanted to kill Dracula, and seeing Anna and Van Helsing accept him as a friend raised his hopes of being accepted by society, because by the end of the movie, he sailed off out to sea, in hopes of finding a loving place to call home. He was also accustomed to being in great physical pain. History He is created by Dr. Frankenstein and when Dracula kills him, he becomes angry and throws a large electric object at the Count, sending him into a fireplace, and escapes with the doctor's corpse. While being chased by the angry mob of villagers, he climbs a nearby windmill that the villagers burn, sending him down into the ashes below. It's come to know he has survived somehow and has been living and hiding in a cave under the mill from Dracula, but Van Helsing and Anna find him and Velkan in his werewolf form sees them with him and alerts Dracula. They try to keep him safe, but Anna is caught and a trade is made: the monster for the princess. Van Helsing and Carl hide him in a cemetery in Budapest and rescue Anna, but to their surprise, the monster is caught. The trio goes to save the monster from Castle Dracula, in which he is used in an experiment to bring Dracula's children to life. While he is imprisoned in a block of ice and being hoisted up by a chain, the monster informs the trio that Dracula has a cure to lift Van Helsing's lycanthropy, for he had been bitten by Velkan before his death. Van Helsing tries to free him but is pushed by Dracula and the evil vampire succeeds in making his children live. The monster gets free but is tangled in a wire and he falls towards the bridge Carl is running on while being chased by Igor. As soon as the wire gets in the way, Carl ducks, but Igor doesn't, as the wire sends him off the bridge down to his death. Carl helps the monster get free from the wire from which he swings and luckily saves Anna, who was just going to be killed by Aleera. He fights Aleera to give Anna time to get to Van Helsing with the werewolf antidote, but Aleera manages to go free somehow. It is later shown that he is going somewhere far as a free creature on a raft. He looks back at Van Helsing and Carl when they are holding a funeral for Anna. He then turns back and starts peddling. Physical Appearance In the 2004 film Van Helsing, the monster is shown in a somewhat modernized version of the Karloff design. He is 8 to 9 feet (240–270 cm) tall, has a square bald head, gruesome scars, and pale green skin. The electricity is emphasized with one electrified dome in the back of his head and another over his heart. He also has hydraulic pistons in his legs, essentially rendering the design as a steam-punk cyborg. Although not as eloquent as in the novel, this version of the creature is intelligent and relatively nonviolent. Trivia *While he looked like the incarnation of the creature from the 1931 movie, his personality was closer to that of the original monster from the novel, as he was literate and capable of complex thoughts. Like his incarnation from Young Frankenstein, he actually had a happy ending, as he continued his journey to find a family and start a new life. In most stories featuring the creature, he would commit suicide or be killed, usually by being burnt alive. Gallery 6507af7be9c11aaa85290e19dfde5525.jpg 329269f12a5e9dbffa9cddc7dcdbe9c6.jpg 5070601533_97e045a6b0_o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Undead characters Category:Trash talking characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed